Blog użytkownika:Super gracz/Moje wymyślone śluzaki
Jak będe miał czas to będe rysował, dodawał i opisywał autorskie śluzaki Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Chester pl.Skrzyniak Grupa:Śluzaki Typ:Metal Występowanie:Bardzo rzadki Kolor skóry:Brązowo-srebrny thumb Posiadacze:Uzo,Dan Debiut: Szantażyści i nowa członkini Preferowane otoczenie:Pustynie,Lasy,Dżungle Rodzaj śluzaka:Śluzak skrzynia Zghulowana wersja:Brak 'Umiejętności:' 'Protoforma' *W protoformie przechowywa rzeczy w torbie podobnej do kangurzej Transwormacja *'Chest'-Tworzy skrzynię która mieści dużo rzeczy *okrąża przeciwnika następnie uderzając i zamykając go w skrzyni. *Łapie pojedyńczą rzecz przechowując ją w protoformie *Wypuszcza wcześniej złapany przedmiot *'Key from chest'-Może sam umieścić kłódkę na skrzyni jednocześnie wyrabiając do niej klucz Fuzyjne strzały *Chester+midas=Razem tworzą wielką skrzynię z pieniędzmi 'Ciekawostki' *Jest on pierwszym stworzonym śluzakiem Fantom Grupa:Śluzaki Typ:Mrok występowanie:Bardzo rzadki Kolor skóry:Szary Posiadacze:Uzo thumb Debiut:Finał Turnieju Preferowane otoczenie:Mroczne szyby górnicze,kopalnie Rodzaj śluzaka:Śluzak-duch Zghulowana wersja:Cyber duch 'Występowanie:' Fantomy występóją w mrocznych miejscach.Jednym z takich miejsc jest śmierciogłębia.Występóją też w dużej ilości w jaskini mroku 'Umiejętności:' 'Protoforma' *W protoformie może stać się niewidzialny Transwormacja *Po transwormacji może stać się niematerialny *'Control-'''Może wcielić się w inne istoty.Może ludzi kontolować w pełnym stopniu a mniejsze stworzenia całkowiie. *thumb|4 transwormowane Fantomy w stałych formachSwoją niematerialnością dociera do przeciwnika i uderza go. Fuzyjne strzały *Fantom+Zderzak=Silny zderzak z możliwością niematerialności i niewidzialności.Jego atak może powalić wielkie stwory i grube ściany. Dodatkowo : Odporność-Jest odporny na mroczną wodę.Po kontakcie z nią może sam zmienić się w zgulowaną wersję. : Siła-Jest on niezwykle silny jak na swoją budowę.Może przewrócić nawet skalnego wojownika 'Ciekawostki' *Jest on wzorowany na fantomie z ben 10 Cyber-duch thumb|Po lewej Cyber duch Po prawej Sługa-Fantom thumb|Cyber duch w stałej formieGrupa:Ghule Typ:Mrok Występowanie:Bardzo rzadko Kolor skóry:Szary Posiadacz: Debiut: Rodzaj Ghula:Ghul-duch Protoplasta:Fantom 'Umiejętności: *'Invisiblle-'''może być niematerialny i niewidzialny a także potrafi kontrolować swoją gęstość. *'More Control-może przejąć pełną kontrolę nad istotami żywymi,czyli zamienić go w Mrocznego strzelca. *'Telecinetic-'''Posiada potężne telekinetyczne zdolności, których zakres jest nieznany. *'Not your'''-Może wchłonąć uprawnienia innych istot żywych, a także jest w stanie przekształcić je w swoje sługi podobne do Fantomów. Firewar thumb pl.Ognio-wojak Grupa:Śluzaki Typ:Ogień Występowanie:Niepospolity Kolor skóry:Czerwono żółty Posiadacze: Debiut: Preferowane otoczenie:Ciepłe tereny, pustynie,poblirzy jezior i rzek Lawy Rodzaj śluzaka:Śluzak Ognisty smok Zghulowana wersja:Brak 'Umiejętności:' Protoforma *Tworzy mały płomyk na łapkach i czółkach Transwormacja *Zieje z nosa bliskim ale gorącym płomieniem ognia. *'FireWall-'''Tworzy ścianę z ognia.Im lepiej wytrenowany tym większa ściana *'FireBall-'Tworzy wielką kulę ognia. *'FireCoffin-'Zieje z ust potężnym strumieniem ognia, na ogół podpalający wrogie śluzaki i odrzucający na bok. *'FireRoad-'Tworzy ognistą ścierzkę.Jest ona gorąca i nie do przejścia.Można ją zgasić wyłącznie potężnymi śluzakami wodnymi, lub wchłonąć ognistymi. *Pochłania śladowe ilości ognia wzmacniając się. *'FireBest-'zionie długim, gorącym strumieniem ognia, który jest zdolny podpalić Wysoki drewniany budynek. *'FireBall 2.0.-'Tworzy gigantyczną kulę ognia i rzuca nią w przeciwników *Przy uderzeniu potrafi wybuchnąć. Metal inne nazwy:Zbrojak,Rycerz,Rycerzak, Grupa:Śluzaki Typ:Metal Występowanie:Rzadki Kolor skóry:Srebrny Posiadacze: Debiut: Preferowane otoczenie:Złomowiska,Wielkie miasta,Dachy wysokich budynków. Rodzaj śluzaka:Śluzak Zbroja i Rycerz Zghulowana wersja:Brak 'Występowanie' Metale pojawiają się w pobliżach dużych ilości metalu.Czasami można je spotkać w komnacie wytapiacza.Można je też rzadko spotkać w śluzaczych lasach. 'Umiejętności: thumb Protoforma: thumb|Przykład Zbroi Metala na przyciągaczu *Tworzy małe ilości metalu Transwormacja *Tworzy śladowe ilości metalu *'Blacksmith-'''Może obrabiać swój metal, najczęściej na zbroję. *'Armor-'Strzela w śluzaka promieniem który tworzy zbroję wzmacniając wytrzymałość i siłę śluzaka.Może też udeżyć w protoformę z podobnym efektem. *'Metal armory-'Tworzy Wielką zbroję na podobieństwo skalnego wojownika.Może ona być kontrolowana przez przyciągacze. Fuzyjne strzały *'Slug Armory-łączy się z przyciągaczem tworząc zbroję zdolną do kontroli przez każdego śluzaka.Zbroja może też być wzmacniana przez śluzaki niekontrolujące.Zbroja ta ma około 2,5 metra wysokości. Alteration inne nazwy:Stalak,zmieniacz Grupa:Śluzaki Typ:Światło Występowanie:Legendarny(Istnieją tylko 2) Kolor skóry:Fioletowy Posiadacze:Brak Debiut: Preferowane otoczenie:Piramidy Rodzaj śluzaka:Śluzak zmieniający moc śluzakom Zghulowana wersja:Changer Występowanie Jeden z nich występuje w jaskini piasku w piramidzie na półce skalnej gdzie obraca twoje śluzaki przeciwko tobie. Umiejętności Protoforma *Potrafi odghulować ghula. *Wzmacnia śluzaki w protoformie, podobnie do Fandango *Przy częstym przebywaniu przy śluzaczątku może nakierować go na śluzaka jakim będzie. *Przy jego towarzystwie śluzaki lepiej się trenują * Może zmienić tor lotu śluzaka lecącego w jego stronę *Tworzy wybuch umiejętności śluzaka w zasięgu jego wzroku.(Np.Może sprawić że Tazerling wybuchnie energią elektryczną) thumb|Przykład medyka w stałej formie Transwormacja *Potrafi zablokować śluzaki przeciwnika w protoformie. *Może zmienić śluzaka w potężnego wojownika w stałej formie jednocześnie kontrolując go. *Strzela energią która zmienia śluzaka w śluzaczątko *Potrafi leczyć głębokie rany *Tworzy wokół śluzaka barierę z jego mocy(np.Bariera pajęczej sieci dla pajęczaka,Pnącza dla pnączniaka) zatrzymując go w transwormacji. *"Wyciąga" z śluzaka umiejętności tak że ten potrzebuje dużo czasu ,i najlepiej innego śluzaka o tym samym gatunku lub typie,żeby z powrotem potrafić to zrobić. Stałe formy Stałe formy śluzaków zmieniają swój wygląd.Istnieją 3 typy Stałych form:Ptasie,ludzkie i czteronożne. 'Ptasie śluzaki: '''Wyglądają jak ptaki.Mogą dowolnie latać i strzelać.Przykładem ptasiej odmiany jest infurnus. '''Ludzkie śluzaki:'One najbardziej się zmieniają.Są oni postawy ludzkiej.Wyrastają im ręce i nogi.To są najczęstsze odmiany stałych form.Przykładem jest zamrażacz 'Śluzaki czworonożne:'Wyrastają im 4 nogi.Muszą się ciągle podpierać żeby ustać na ziemi.Przykładem jest Medyk Ciekawostki *Jego ghula aktualnie ma mroczny strzelec. *Silne śluzaki (na miarę śluzogwardii) potrafią same wejść w stałą formę i oprzeć się jego kontroli,Jednak istnieją pojedyńcze śluzaki mogące wejść w ten stan(Np.Pajęczak, Zębacz) *On sam nie może wejść w stałą formę